


We Are Safe

by DomeKatz



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Anders blew up the Chantry, he and Hawke are still on the run.</p><p>Inspired by this art post by Enrychan on Tumblr: http://enrychan.tumblr.com/post/91367105386/i-was-working-on-my-merrill-fanart-but-i-decided</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Safe

     It has been years since I ignited the flame, since I blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall. And while the people may have forgotten who I am and what I did, the law hasn't. So I keep on walking, keep on moving. Because they won't take me, not alive, not dead.

     Thankfully I'm not alone, as I thought I would be. Despite the mess that was Kirkwall, I found love again. The man who stand beside me right now, has vowed to love me until the day we die. He is the Champion of Kirkwall and he has vowed to protect me, no matter the circumstance.

     So we keep moving forward. Even as the world falls around us. Because so long as we keep walking, there is nothing to hold us back and we can continue to live and love.


End file.
